


On Break

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Gen, Hanging Out, M/M, Random & Short, Relaxing, Short, Silly, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "What kind of joke was it?""A stupid one"Bruce snorted "Then I'm glad I ruined it"





	On Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: low effort joke

_On Break_

Since the Justice League had started admitting more and more members, the founders had started to feel the itching need to have a rec room just for themselves - not because they wanted to elevate themselves from the new wave of superheroes, but because there was a bond and a trust shared between them that couldn't be easily built and, despite the fact that Batman wasn't the most social person amongst them, he had quickly produced an unused and forgotten room that the core members of the Justice League could use to unwind, shuck their masks and just spend time together.

Bruce grumbled as Clark dragged him towards am armchair but he let himself be cuddled against his chest, quickly shutting Arthur and Hal with the meanest glare he could muster - even as he took from Barry a wrap that was bursting with greens and chicken.

"That's mine" Clark quickly said, stealing the snack from his lover's hand and giving it a big and satisfied bite, grinning around it as he heard a grumbling noise resonate in Bruce's ribcage - a deep and cavernous noise that he shouldn't have found adorable at all but that absolutely thrilled Clark to listen to.

"Here you go, B" Barry handed over another wrap before he dived for his own food to calm down his cramping and twisting stomach.

"Go slow"

"Can't"

Bruce rolled his eyes "Clark, tell Barry to eat slowly"

"He does everything fast, why do you expect him to eat differently?"

"Exactly!"

Bruce scowled "Don't talk with your mouth full"

Clark muffled a chuckle against Bruce's shoulders, taking the chance to breathe in his soothing scent - sweat, freshly turned earth and the spicy aftershave the man had used just that morning - as he rubbed his cheek over the bulky Kevlar of the Batsuit.

"Dad, are bugs good to eat?"

Bruce frowned at the change of topic "Don't call me dad, Barry: I have children and you're not one of them"

"That was cruel, B"

"Yeah, it was" Barry pouted "Come on, answer my question"

Bruce rolled his eyes "There's plenty of people on Earth who eat them: they actually are rich in proteins, iron and calories" he answered, neatly rolling out the facts stored in his brain "So yes, they are good to eat if you can go past the fact that they're bugs"

"Man, I can't believe that you ruined my joke like that"

Clark laughed "Bruce will never give you that satisfaction, I'm afraid" he said in a teasing voice, landing a loud kiss on the other's cheek; it was in moments like those that Clark marvelled at how his relationship with Bruce had changed and how the man had slowly opened up, allowing him to be more affectionate at least when they were with their friends and families - it was more than Clark would have ever imagined Bruce giving him and he was immensely grateful, even if he didn't know how to show it to the other man.

He just hoped that Bruce understood that he appreciated his efforts and that he didn't need to necessarily push himself - that he would love him anyway.

"What kind of joke was it?"

"A stupid one"

Bruce snorted "Then I'm glad I ruined it"

As Barry theatrically faked choking on air, Clark laughed again and his heart fluttered when his lover leaned into his embrace, radiating relaxation and satisfaction like a contented cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing this and I think it shows: I'm shit at telling jokes - this bitch likes black humour and political satire. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt (soft vore) is much more my speed ♡


End file.
